one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bossk vs Han Solo
Description In the Star Wars Universe, there are many fighters with weapons and skill. Both of these 2 have it! Money is involved with what they do! Which Star Wars fighter will win? The Smuggler or the Bounty Hunter? Pre Fight ???: Get him for me, and you will get your reward. The reptile smirked. ???: As you wish. (Location: Endor: '''Star Wars) As the ship landed, Bossk grabbed his gun and his weapons ready. This fight wasn't going to be pretty. Bossk's dinner should be served after this fight, but Jabba needed Solo alive. When the ship landed, Bossk started running at full sprint with Predatory Instincts. He reached the base and walked inside. Several different creatures were inside, ones you would never expect to see. Some with more then 2 arms, some with 1 arm, some with more then 50 eyes, some with less then 2 eyes, some with no head and some with no eyes. Bossk found Han drinking something at the bar. Bossk equipped his gun and pushed it at Han's back. Bossk: '''Come with me..... Or die. Han reacted quick, smacking Bossk's gun aside and grabbing his own gun. Han: It will take more then a gun to take me down! ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Melee Bossk quickly leaped aside and kicked a table to the ground, hiding behind it as Han shot multiple rounds of his gun at the table. Sounds of screaming erupted throughout the building, people running for their lives as they charged out of the building. Bossk kicked the table with all of his might, having the table slam into Han with brute force. Han crashed into the bar and groaned. This gave Bossk a chance to grab his knife and swing it wildly at Han. Han blocked the swings with his bare hand, smacking Bossk's arm so the knife wouldn't reach Han's face. After several blocks, Han punched Bossk in the gut, causing Bossk to crash out of a window and into the mossy grass. Bossk equipped some Micro Grenades and placed them inside of the gun, waiting for Solo to appear. But all Bossk could see was Dust. He quickly switched on Predatory Instincts and saw Han hiding behind the window. Bossk started rapidly shooting the grenades inside, making Han take off for outside. BOOM! Han leaped out the window just in time, kicking Bossk in the face and aiming his Lucky Shot at Bossk. Bossk quickly leaped to the ground, watching as the blast was fired, grazing Bossk's head. Bossk growled with anger as he equipped some more Micro Grenades and fired them at Han. Han started running at full speed at Bossk, having a Shoulder Charge ready to hit. Han: SHOULDERRRR CHARGE! Han hit Bossk with tremendous force, knocking Bossk backwards into a tree. The tree snapped in half, having the top half of the tree fall in Bossk's direction. Bossk: Toxic Escape! Bossk was blasted out of the way as the Toxic Grenade fell out of his pocket. The grenade was opened, revealing green gas flying all over the place. Han started running with full speed away from the Toxic, but Bossk appeared in front of Han from no where. Bossk smacked the back of his gun into Han's gut, knocking Han backwards into the Gas. Han was forced to drop to the ground, coughing and sweating. Bossk: Good night! Bossk chucked 3 Micro Grenades at Han; one in front of him, one to Han's right, and one to Han's left. Han looked one more time at Bossk before the Micro Grenades exploded, blasting Solo into the air and slamming hard into the ground. K.O Bossk smirked and licked his lips. The Bounty Hunter grabbed Han's legs and walked away from the scene. ??: Hey! That's Solo, ey? Well it's a shame the money will not be yours, that money is mine! Give me Solo or you will suffer the most pain you have experienced in your life. Bossk hissed and turned to the figure, wrapped in white tissue around the face and holding a gun in his hand. [http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Bossk_vs_Dengar Dengar: Now.] Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Bossk!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Star Wars' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Villain vs Villain' themed One Minute Melee's Category:New Years Eve Special